I hear your Voice
by kanon1010
Summary: SEQUEL dari " Silent Love"/ naruto yang masih belum tersadar dari komanya, melihat tubuhnya sendiri dalam wujud arwah. akankah naruto meninggalkan sasuke atau kembali padanya? apakah sasuke sudah bisa menerima kekuarangan naruto yang seorang tuna wicara?


**-****sequel "Silent love"-**

.

.

**I hear your voice**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai (boys love/ YAOI), dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

.

.

Sinar putih yang terang menyambutku ketika kubuka kedua mataku yang tertutup ,entah sudah berapa lama aku merasa tengah tertidur pulas dan bermimpi indah sehingga tak ingin bangun lagi. Ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah tempat kosong yang seluruhnya berwarna putih terang, bahkan baju yang kukenakan pun berwarna senada.

Saat ini aku tak tahu sekarang berada dimana, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku di rumah sakit sedang memberikan darahku untuk Sasuke. Ah! Sasuke, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah ia selamat? Biar dia menyakitiku, tapi aku yakin ia tak sepenuhnya berkata seperti itu. Sekarang kucoba berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini, berharap menemukan pintu keluar agar aku bisa kembali bersama Sasuke, meskipun aku meragukan ia mengharapkanku kembali.

Rasanya sudah bermenit-menit berlalu tetapi tak kutemukan satupun jalan keluar hingga ku lihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kuhampiri orang tersebut berharap ia bisa membantuku keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

"Permisi, bisa anda beritahu dimana kah ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku sopan pada sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut merah ke orange-an di hadapanku ini.

"Ini, tempat alam sadarmu Uzumaki Naruto," jawab pria tersebut dengan rawut wajah yang tegas Mata rubynya menatapku dengan intens.

"Maksudmu apa? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Bukan, ini tempat dimana antara hidup dan matimu aku bertugas untuk mengantarkan rohmu menuju tempat yang seharusnya." Jelas si pria itu dengan kata-kata yang sulit kupahami.

"Jadi kau malaikat?"

"Bukan, aku hanya seorang pengantar roh."

"Namamu?"

"Kyuubi, dan sekarang kita harus berangkat menuju tempat yang seharusnya." Kyuubi, si pengantar roh itu menarik tanganku, tetapi kutahan ia sejenak agar tak membawaku saat ini juga. "Ada apa?" ia memandangku dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Bisakah aku melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Dan juga aku ingin mengetahui kabar suamiku," pintaku sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya, dan sesungguhnya aku belum mau meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, suamimu baik-baik saja ia sudah selamat dan tubuhmu sedang koma. Sudah cukup jelaskan!" ujarnya dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Belum, bisakah aku melihatnya terlebih dahulu Kyuubi? Kumohon."

Sejenak ia menghela napas dan mengangguk kemudian ia menutup kedua mataku dan saat kubuka terlihatlah aku di sebuah ruangan yang kutebak dengan benar ini adalah rumah sakit.

Tubuhku tampak transparan, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan menjadi hantu. Saat itu kulihat tubuhku sedang terbaring dengan nyenyaknya diatas ranjang dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Kucoba dekati tubuhku dan menyentuhnya, tetapi tidak bisa semuanya tembuh olehku.

**Clek….**

Terdengar pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan masuklah sosok orang yang kutunggu-tunggu kehadirannya, Sasuke.

.

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berambut raven itu, duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang dimana seorang pemuda atau bisa dikatakan pasangan hidupnya sedang tidur lelap. Setelah ia meletakan sebungkus kantong plastik di meja, ia mengenggam tangan 'istrinya' yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Hei dobe ayo bangun, lihat kubawakan kau ramen Ichiraku," tanpa disadarinya air mata mulai mengalir di wajah tampanya. "Bangun dobe, ayo bangun kau tak lapar heh? Kalau kau tidak bangun ramenmu akan ku kasihkan tomat." Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, pemuda tampan itu meletakan tangan Naruto di pipinya.

Tanpa ia ketahui sosok transparan yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya ikutan mengeluarkan air mata. 'Teme, tentu saja aku lapar.'

"Naru," setelah keheningan yang cukup lama melingkupi si pemuda tampan itu membuka suara. "Maafkan aku Naru…maaf." Kata-kata itu terus yang terucap dari suara baritonya sambil mengenggam erat kedua telapak tangan pucat milik Naruto. Jujur ia merasa malu karena kebodohannya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang dikantor. Dibandingakan mereka, Narutolah yang telah lama menghabiskan hidup dengannya bukan mereka. Dan kenangan mengenai kecelakaan Naruto tempo dulu membuat Sasuke merasa takut kehilangan sosok cahayanya. Tak ingin lagi ia melihat wajah penuh kesakitan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke….aku telah memaafkanmu, bukan sudah kutuliskan apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu teme." Sosok Naruto yang transparan mencoba memeluk sang suami yang tengah bersedih tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Naruto," suara berat Kyuubi menyadarkan Naruto dari kesedihannya melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tampak depresi. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi."

"Tapi…apakah benar-benar aku mati? Aku belum mau mati, katakan Kyuu jika aku hanya mati suri." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuubi.

**Tok…tok….tok…**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar rawat Naruto diketok membuat Sasuke segera menghapus airmatanya dan Naruto menghentikan protes pada Kyuubi dan melihat kea arah sumber suara. Begitu pintu dibuka masuklah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan kacamata hitam yang bertegger manis di wajahnya.

"Karin-chan!" Naruto kaget melihat gadis yang selalu mampir ke perpustakaan dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik datang menjenguknya.

"Maaf, saya Karin teman dari Naruto-kun apa anda Sasuke?" tanya Karin sambil meletakan sebuket bunga lily dan sekeranjang jeruk.

"Hn, kau mau menjenguknya? Aku akan keluar sebentar." Tetapi sebelum Sasuke sempat beranjak dari duduknya sesuatu menahan pundaknya dan menyuruhnya tetapi di posisi itu.

"Jangan keluar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Melihat wajah serius gadis itu, mengurungkan niat Naruto meninggalkan ruang rawat itu.

"Hn, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf pada anda Uchiha-san," **Plak…** sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan yang tak dimengertinya menggeram marah dan Naruto yang menyaksikan hal itu cukup terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Karin.

"Itu, hanya sebuah balasan untuk anda. Jangan kira saya melukan itu tanpa alasan, saya tau apa yang anda lakukan untuk Naruto." Tatap Karin penuh dengan kebencian pada orang yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini.

"Jadi kau?" ragu Sasuke untuk menebak alasan Karin melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan sekilas ia ingat bahwa Naruto pernah berkata bahwa ia mengenal seorang gadis di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Seorang gadis muda yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Namaku Karin, dan aku telah mengaggap Naruto sebagai kakakku karena kedekatan kami. Dan yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apakah kau masih mencintai dia? Jika tidak segeralah urus surat cerai dan biarkan Naruto kubawa pergi."

Ucapan Karin yang terdengar mendadak itu membuat Sasuke mendadak terserang shock yang amat sangat. Masih mencintai Naru? Pertanyaan sederhana tetapi cukup menusuk. Benarkah ia masih mencintai Naruto? Apakah ia berada disini sekarang karena mencintai Naruto atau hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah?. Berbagai pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, mau tak mau Naruto yang masih didampingi Kyuubi ikut terbawa suasana tegang.

"Apa hal sekecil itu susah untuk dijawab, Uchiha-san?" senyum Karin dengan gaya mengejek dengan myilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Berikan aku waktu sejenak unt-"

"Menjawab seperti itu saja kau lamban, Naruto yang merelakan sebagian darahnya untuk anda tidak berpikir selama itu." Perkataan Sasuke yang dipotong oleh kata-kata Karin membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, bodoh karena bsa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh seorang remaja yang tampaknya menyayangi –ah tidak- lebih tepatnya lebih menyayangi Naruto dibandingkannya.

.

.

"Kyuu," panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya karena ia 'agak' kecewa dengan sikap yang Sasuke berikan pada Karin. Ternyata benar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, mungkin dengan kepergiannya tak hanya Karin, Sasuke juga tidak akan kesusahan lagi hidup berasa orang bisu sepertinya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi sedikit kaget. Ia mengira bahwa Naruto akan tetap berjuang untuk hidup, bukankah manusia seperti itu?

"Kau yakin? Ku kira kau akan meminta agar rohmu dikembalikan ketubuhmu. Biasanya manusia seperti itu jika seseorang telah menyakitinya dan saat mereka ku kembalikan lagi ke jasadnya akan membalas dendam pada orang itu." Jelas Kyuubi panjang yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal itu Kyuu? Tentu saja tidak. Dia memang menyakitiku, dan melihat sikapnya kali ini membuatku lebih sakit. Tetapi seperti yang kutuliskan dalam pesan untuknya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintainya. Dan itulah yang akan tetap kulakukan. Dan jika kau mengatakan aku akan balas dendam, bisa apa sih orang bisu sepertiku ini?" sejenak Naruto mengehela napas dan melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Jika aku hidup lagi, bukankah hanya memberikan kesusahan pada mereka? Apalagi Karin, gadis itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada Karin yang tengah duduk disamping rajang Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. "Dia seseorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai adik. Dia anak orang kaya yang kesepian karena kesibukan kedua orang tuanya. Jika aku hidup dan ia mau menampungku bukankah akan menjadi masalah di keluarganya. Menjadi perbincangan orang lain karena seorang nona muda keluarga Hozuki membawa pemuda bisu kedalam rumahnya, bisa apa aku Kyuu? Membuatnya malu saja."

Kyuubi memperhatikan tiap perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto. Baginya yang hanya seorang pengantar roh, ia masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia. menurutnya manusia itu hanya ada 2 baik dan jahat. Kadang yang ia rasa baik ternyata jahat dan yang jahat ternyata baik dan untuk manusia di sebelahnya ini, bisa ia simpulkan bahwa ia manusia yang baik hati, polos dan aura yang dilihatnya putih bersih. Sudah dipastikan Kami-sama akan memberikannya tempat terbaik.

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Bukankah jika kau pergi akan menambah rasa bersalahnya?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Memang, tetapi hanya sebentar. Aku kenal Sasuke dan ia pasti bisa dengan mudah melupakanku. Jika aku hidup lagi, akan lebih menyakitkan bagiku karena dia mau hidup bersamaku karena rasa kasihan bukan cinta seperti dulu. Dia bisa mendapat yang lebih baik, toh dari awal keluargannya memang tak pernah menyukaiku karena selain aku laki-laki aku juga bisu." Senyum yang dipaksakan oleh Naruto membuat Kyuubi miris melihatnya. Ia benar-benar salut pada Naruto karena masih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu kita siap berangkat sekarang, ayo." Kyuubi mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan dengan perlahan Naruto membalasnya.

Saat Naruto siap pergi bersama Kyuubi, di tubuh aslinya alat pendeteksi jantung bergerak tidak teratur kadang naik dan kadang garis datar, tekanan jantungnya pun terus menurun. Dnegan panik Karin memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke panik mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dan mengenggam erat tangannya.

"Naruto! Bangun.. baka _dobe_ jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Sasuke tak terkendali membuat Karin memegangi Sasuke agar dokter bisa memeriksa Naruto.

tetapi sesuatu membuatnya menunda hal itu saat ia mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU _DOBE_ ! Dengan segenap jiwa! kau satu-satunya hal berharga yang kumiliki! Memang kemarin adalah kesalahanku karena dibutakan oleh suatu hal hingga membuatmu terluka. Tetapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kumohon _dobe_ bangun!" teriak Sasuke sekaligus menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang telah siap sepenuhnya untuk pergi.

"Naru…." Kyuubi memanggil Naruto yang tengah melihat Sasuke menangis memanggil Namanya.

"Maaf Kyuu, ayo kita pergi." Saat Naruto hendak berjalan tangan Kyuubi mengehentikan gerakannya membuat Naruto bingung dengan sikap pengantar rohnya ini. "Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Belum, belum saatnya kau pergi kembalilah padanya Naru." Dengan dorongan yang perlahan, Naruto merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan jatuh kedalam cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya. Sebelum cahaya itu benar-benar menelannya ia sempat melihat wajah Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengatakan _**'kau pasti akan bahagia Naru, orang baik sepertimu akan selalu dilindungi kami-sama, dan jika sudah tiba waktunya kau kembali kemari, aku yang akan menjemputmu.'**_

.

.

.

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari dua orang berlawanan jenis itu. Karin terduduk lemas disamping ranjang Naruto dan Sasuke tertunduk diatas ranjang Naruto sambil tetap memegang tangan sang 'istri'. Kejadian mendebarkan yang berlangsung 6 menit itu cukup membuat keduanya shock terapi. Bagaimana mereka tidak shock tubuh Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan tenang tiba-tiba berreaksi mengalami penurunan dengan beberapa kali para dokter melakukan kejutan jantung agar kembali berdetak jantuk Naruto.

Masih teringat dengan jelas ketika dokter hampir pasrah karena keadaan Naruto, tiba-tiba alat pendeteksi jantung itu kembali berbunyi dengan tekanan yang normal. Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke bersyukur karena Naruto masih terselamatkan. Dalam hati ia berjanji apapun kondisi yang dimiliki Naruto, ia akan menerimanya sepenuh hati. Karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan setiap orang menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimiliki pasangan masing-masing, apalagi jika ia adalah pasangan hidupmu.

.

.

.

Perlahan kedua boa mata beriris biru langit itu membuka juga dan menampakkan kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh pemiliknya. Kesadarannya masih belum pulih seutuhnya, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya hingga tatapannya tertuju pada tumpukan helaian rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan nampak sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya di samping ranjang Naruto. Gerakan pelan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Sasuke terbangun dan langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa basa basi.

"Naruto kamu sadar? Apa yang sakit? Naru maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi membuat Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis untuk suaminya itu.

Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, ingatan mengenai Kyuubi seseorang dari alam yang lain tadipun ikut menghilang dari ingatan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakan tangannya mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. **"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."** Yang hanya dibalas pelukan lagi oleh Sasuke dan pelukan itu semakin erat.

"_Dobe_, baka! Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi dan maafkan aku." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Setahu Naruto seorang Sasuke jarang sekali menangis untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk keluarganya sendiri. Bagi Naruto sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa ia adalah salah satu yang berharga karena bisa melihat sang Uchiha ini menangis.

Karena terlalu lelah Naruto menggunakan handphonenya lagi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. **"Apa kau tidak pergi kerja?"**

"Hn, bagaimana aku bisa pergi kerja jika 'istriku' sedang kritis disini." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan mengetikkan sesuatu lagi.

"Maaf, mungkin agak terlambat tetapi jika tak kukatakan sekarang rasanya tidak nyaman," setelah memperlihatkan tulisan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang bingung. Lalu setelah memastikan Sasuke membaca yang ditulisnya Naruto melanjutkan lagi. **"Happy anniversary ya Sasuke, mohon maaf dengan segala kekurangan yang kumiliki dan juga aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang kau berikan, dan maafkan aku yang kurang peka dengan persaanmu selama ini yang sulit menerima kekuranganku, maaf…"**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku marah! Marah pada diri sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga malaikat sepertinya, dan apaan si dobe ini mengatakan hal itu lagi membuatku semakin bersalah. Persetan dengan kekuarangan, bisu, jabatan atau apalah semuanya bullshit!

Perlahan ku sentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan memandang lurus bola mata yang selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta berulang kali, sifatnya mampi mencairkan kebekuan hatiku. Sekarang kusadari bahwa kata-kata Teme itu memang pas untukku, karena aku memang brengsek hingga menyakiti hati Naruto.

"Dasar dobe, usuratonkachi." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. "Yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku, aku lah yang bodoh karena hanya masalah sepele sampai membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku Naru. Maukah kamu memaafkanku?"

Kulihat ia tertawa kecil setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dan mengatakan hal itu sangat susah tetapi itu jujur itu dari hatiku yang terdalam. Lalu aku menatapnya seakan-akan berkata 'apa yang kau tertawakan?' dan ia menyadari hal itu dan meredakan tawanya sambil mengetik sesuatu.

"**Baru kali ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan kau sangat terlihat **_**out of character**_**, **_**teme**_**."** Ia pun tersenyum geli sambil menahan tawanya, membuatku kesal. Tetapi hal itu hanya sekejap saja karena setelah ia menuliskan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu memeluknya erat merasakan kehangtan dari pemuda mungil di dalam pelukanku ini dan setelah itu aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa apapun yang kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dia miliki aku akan mengisinya dan menerimanya sepenuh hati.

"_Happy anniversary my dobe, Naruto."_

Kalian mau tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto? Kata-kata yang membuatku merasa beruntung memlikinya, kata-kata yang membuat seorang Uchiha sepertiku akan setia padanya sepenuh hati, kata0kata dari seorang malaikat hidupku? Hanya sebuah kata sederhana tetapi sangat membekas dan akan selalu kuingat.

.

"**Sasuke…., sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu karena aku kenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun nanti saatnya kita berpisah, rasa cintaku padamu tak akan berubah. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tetapi percayalah jika suatu saat nanti kau tak memiliki pegangan, maka aku akan selalu menjadi dibarisan terdepan untuk menuntunmu dan begitupula sebaliknya kuharap kaupun bisa menuntunku ketika kegelapan datang."**

.

.

.

OMAKE

Di balik pintu, terlihat sosok Karin yang sedang mengintip adegan mesra SasuNaru tersebut. Ada perasaan lega dan sekaligus kesal menghampiri gadis cantik itu. Ia lega karena bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia seperti itu dan kesal karena niatnya membawa Naruto pergi jadi gagal karena mereka rujuk kembali.

"Hah~ mesranya, membuatku iri saja. Kalau begitu besok saja aku menjenguknya nanti jadi merusak suasana." Belum beberapa langkah kaki Karin melangkah tiba-tiba sesuatu mengusik pendengarannya.

"Ngh..do..dobe…."

"Hmmm…ah…"

"Aku merindukan hal ini dobe…."

Begitu karin mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu kamar VVIP itu, bisa dilihat Sasuke sedang berada diatas Naruto dan menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. Melihat hal itu Karin secara refleks mengeluarkan camera digitalnya dan memotret hal itu sambil menahan hidungnya yang mulai mimisan.

Setelah dilihat hasil foto yang lumayan banyak, ia pun tersenyum mesum pulang dengan riangnya dan dia akan mendukung 100% hubungan SasuNaru. Padahal tanpa diketahuinya Sasuke menyeringai menghadap ke pintu.

'Gadis bodoh….'

.

.

.

OWARI…

..

..

..

**a/n :** hwaahhh~ selesai juga sequelnya, maaf ya jika kurang memuaskan dibandingkan dengan **Silent Love** nya TT_TT….. habis kanon agak bosen juga bikin ending sedih nan tragis wkwkkwk.

Oh ya maaf banget buat yang nunggu fic **"aitakutte aitakutte"** kanon bukan kena wb sih, Cuma kemarin-kemarin feel kanon hilang buat mempublish cerita ke FFN ga tau kenapa malah sempat mau berhenti setelah merampungkan semua fic.

Tapi itu masih kontroversi sama diri sendiri heheh xp…. Kalau begitu Kanon ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah membaca fic kanon ini ^^… dan terima kasih buat yang telah meriview dan minta sequel silent love maaf jika tak sesuai harapan.

Special thank's :

**Sasunaru4ever**

**Dobe siFujo**

**HaikuReSanovA**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

**Dean**

**Rosanaru**

**Ryu cassie**

**Ttixz bebe**

**Kyu's neli-chan**

**Hyena Jungsooholic**

**Noa Kisari**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**Aigaara**

**Tsukihime akari**

**Gold corda**

**And you all ^^**

.

Segala fic kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, pendapat, sanggahan, sumbangan dan lian sebagainya di kotak REVIEW….

Sankyuu minna +hugs+ ^^


End file.
